You, me and Beth makes three
by Sanna
Summary: After all these years, there was something about Jesse St. James that intrigued Quinn more than she should be.
1. Back to You

**Back to You**

No one could ever say Quinn Fabray's high school life had been anything but exciting – from rising up the ranks to be the youngest head cheerleader ever, to falling down the ladder as quickly during her pregnancy, becoming temporarily punk and having a string of boyfriends – her life in college seemed quite dull in comparison.

Quinn received a full scholarship to OSU and despite her prior intentions of getting as far away from Lima as possible, Quinn ended up choosing OSU over Yale and Boston University in order to stay close by to her mother. While their relationship had definitely been rocky over the years, Quinn found herself getting a better understanding of her mother during her senior year of high school as they spent more quality time with one another. She had never expected to develop such a bond with her mother realized that she no longer wanted to be so far apart from her again.

They say that people who have the time of their lives in high school are generally let down by college, but that people who were leaving bad memories behind ended up enjoying college to the fullest. Needless to say, Quinn wasn't sure what to expect from OSU but was pleasantly surprised to find herself having a good time.

She avoided the lime light and activities like cheerleading and glee but occasionally took up some gym classes and joining a dance club. Quinn had a solid group of friends in and out of classes whom she surrounded herself with, though it was a far cry from her queen bee days.

After everything that had happened to her in high school, it finally seemed like the years had helped Quinn find herself and help her make peace with all of the issues that had previously plagued her. She never realized that she would have ever been happy as a normal college student, scoring good grades instead of scoring good looking boyfriends.

Friday nights occasionally saw Quinn out with friends, although most of the time she was at home finishing up some homework for the weekend or catching up on some television. This Friday night in particular was the night before her Mass Marketing mid-term exam and she had spent many hours reviewing the material over and over, hoping to ace the exam.

After awhile, Quinn started to get antsy. This was no ordinary evening and since she already knew everything she needed to know for her Mass Marketing exam, she decided to give herself a break and go out to get a drink.

After getting knocked up on wine coolers, Quinn Fabray didn't make it a regular habit to drink. However, it had been six years since that fateful day and she hadn't seen the harm in going out by herself to get one drink. She hadn't counted on running into anyone she actually knew and was surprised to see a familiar face.

Quinn hesitated. It's not like they had been close, far from it actually. Seeing Jesse St. James again at some random bar had not been something she had been expecting, but she threw caution to the wind and decided to be polite and approach his booth.

"Jesse," she greeted casually. "Hi, it's been awhile."

He looked up from his drink and stared at her. He blinked a few times before his long silence made Quinn feel uneasy.

"It's Quinn. Quinn Fabray from McKinley High," she said by means of re-introduction. Her face heated up a little, the two of them barely spoke in high school, she told herself it wasn't a big deal that he didn't remember her.

Her name seemed to snap him out of his deep thoughts. He blinked again before standing up and extending his hand to shake hers. "Quinn, of course I remember you. Forgive me for my poor manners. Are you here by yourself?" She was surprised by his gallantry, most guys she knew wouldn't be standing to greet the female arrivals.

She nodded slightly. "I'm just here for a quick drink."

"You're more than welcome to accompany me," he said, gesturing to the empty seat in front of him.

She hesitated. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to impose."

He shook his head and smiled. "You're no imposition. I'd appreciate the company actually." As she took a seat, he called over the waitress to place their orders. One wine cooler for the lady and another dark beer for himself. "So what have you been up to? I haven't seen you since we left the hell hole that we like to call high school."

Quinn smiled shyly at him. "I can't believe it's been that long. I have one more term before I finish up my Marketing degree at OSU. Studying for finals week was driving me a little crazy and I decided to take a little break."

"Marketing, huh? You know, I do recall those posters you put up for Prom back in high school. I thought you did a pretty good job of making someone like Finn Hudson look a normal human being—looks like you have a promising career ahead of you," he grinned mischievously.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Thanks. So what about you, what do you do now?"

The grin on his face faded slightly, and before she had a chance to think about it, he grinned naturally and Quinn wondered if she had imagined the whole thing. "I teach music part-time at the local high school."

"Oh, following Mr. Schue's footsteps, huh? I recall Brittany used to think he was your dad."

Jesse laughed at that, and Quinn thought it sounded a little distracted. "Brittany, right. So tell me, did she ever get the girl?" he asked, referring to the third member of Quinn's Unholy Trinity.

Quinn nodded. "She and Santana finally opened up and came out during senior year and they've been together ever since. They live out in Los Angeles because of Brittany's work, so I only get to see them once or twice a year. Weren't you out there supposedly? For school?"

Jesse's eyes grew distant again, but he nodded briefly. "I started out at UCLA but after getting kicked out my freshman year, I moved back to Ohio to finish up and I've been here ever since."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You were a jerk in high school, but we all knew you were going places with your talent."

A wry grin crossed his lips. "Don't worry. I'm not sorry. My life turned out differently than I expected it would, but I wouldn't change it for the world." He smiled, but his eyes glazed over again, and Quinn knew there was a lot more to that which he wasn't sharing.

"So… what brings you to this bar? I see you're already four bottles of beer in all by your lonesome. Teacher on the prowl tonight?"

Jesse shook his head while bringing his fifth bottle of beer to his lips to take another sip. "Not on the prowl. Far from it actually. Just had a rough day and taking it out on the bottle."

"School?"

"Not quite, but that comes a close second. Today was Parent –Teacher conference. Do you know how many angry parents there are in Akron who think their tone deaf kids are entitled to an A despite inheriting crappy genes?" he said, rolling his eyes as he took another sip.

Quinn smirked. "Don't tell me they slushied you, given their ignorance of the arts."

"I'd like to see them try," Jesse said in a soft growl. "Why aren't you drinking," he asked, gesturing to her full bottle.

Quinn had been playing with her wine cooler their entire conversation. Occasionally, she'd eye her drink and twirl the bottle with her hands, but so far she had yet to take a single sip. She looked up at him sheepishly. "It's silly, really."

"Try me."

"I don't really drink." When Jesse merely raised his eyebrow in response, she continued. "I haven't really, not since high school. Every time I do, I remember her."

"Her?"

"Beth," Quinn clarified. "My baby."

He was silent for a few moments. "It's been a few years since you gave birth, Quinn. I doubt she's still a baby after all this time."

A small smile crept her face while her own eyes grew distant. "She'll always be my baby to me. I haven't seen her since she was little, and that's how she is, frozen in my memory."

"You haven't seen her since she was a baby?"

Quinn shook her head.

"Why not?"

She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard some censure in his voice. "I was such a mess in high school. Shelby called me out on it and told me that she didn't want Beth to see me that way. She told me that I shouldn't come back until I had my act cleaned up."

He looked at her curiously. "And have you?"

She sighed. "I think I've gotten over most of the issues I had in high school. But I think it's still a work in progress."

Jesse looked at her in assessment. "Do you love her? Beth?" he finally asked.

"Of course," she choked out, gripping the bottle in her hand a little tighter. "I love her no matter how hard it is for me to be so far apart from her. And I'll be there for her if she needs me. But right now, this is about her and what she needs, not what I need. Shelby is going to take good care of Beth."

He nods slowly, but doesn't say anything.

"I've always sent Shelby a note, each time I changed my address or phone number. Just in case she needs to contact me in case of any emergencies," Quinn added, her voice tight with emotion. "Shelby just says thank you, and that's it."

"Perhaps—perhaps she's just preoccupied with—other things," Jesse trails a little unhelpfully.

Quinn shrugs while staring at her drink. "So every year, on the anniversary she was conceived, I go out and get a wine cooler and remember her."

Jesse looks at her thoughtfully. "If I recall correctly, that's what you got drunk on the night Beth was conceived, right?"

A flush creeps up Quinn's cheeks, not realizing that someone she hadn't been close to at all in high school had known something such a detail about her night with Puck. "Yes, it was, and that's what keeps me company every year when I think about her. Kind of silly, isn't it?"

Jesse places a hand on top of hers. "No, it's not silly at all." He pauses and when he speaks up again, his own voice is laced with emotion. "I think it's great that you care so much about her. After all that had happened to you because of her, you could even be resentful, but you're not."

"No," she whispered. "No regrets."

He squeezes her hand in response. "I'm glad." Jesse opened his mouth briefly, as if he wanted to add something further, but changed his mind and fell silent.

"I should go," Quinn said after awhile. "I have an exam early tomorrow morning that I need to rest up for." She tossed a few dollars on the table to pay for her unconsumed drink. "Thank you, Jesse."

"Thank you too, Quinn," he said, as he stood up from the table to wish her off.

"What are you thanking me for," she asked curiously.

He shook his head and smiled. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

She smiled softly at him as well. "That would be nice. " She waved at him and walked out of the bar. By the time she had gotten to her car, she could see that Jesse was sitting in the same position he had been when she had entered the bar. But maybe, just maybe, she thought she saw him sitting up straighter than he had earlier, looking a little more confident than when she had entered the bar.

It was a shame that he wasn't on the market. After all these years, there was something about Jesse St. James that intrigued Quinn more than she should be.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is not intended to be a one shot, but it is marked as complete as each update will be considered as a standalone story and may be considered as complete if I never ever get to update again (which I hope will not be the case!).

Also, this update is dedicated to the great SmileySimmo in hopes that the next chapter of the amazing Return to Sender, Damaged in Transit will be out soon :)


	2. More than Words

**More than Words**

To many, Jesse St. James had led a golden life. Born to the wealthy St. James family of Ohio, he could have led an amazingly easy and soft life. However, he had also been gifted with an amazing voice which had helped Carmel High win many choir championships over the years, helping to build his reputation beyond the family name.

Jesse grew up arrogant and over-confident and while that would normally repulse members of the opposite sex, his good looks and incredibly soft hair made him an irresistible package, growing his ego even further. He was a conceited jerk, but no one could deny that he definitely had a lot to be smug about. All the girls wanted him and all the boys wanted to be like him.

But time passed and while Jesse's good looks and talent had not faded, very few would recognize Jesse as the same boy who had strut his way through Carmel High's hallowed hallways during his high school years. Today, he sat in a small coffee shop in Akron with his shoulders hunched and dark bags under his eyes. Had anyone see Jesse lose a competition back in the day, they might say he looked like he had just lost Nationals, been disqualified and had all of his past trophies withdrawn all in one blow.

It was times like these that Jesse wished he was a smoker. It was a disgusting habit, one that ruined vocal chords, stained teeth and made one generally smell terrible. But like an addict, he craved the nicotine that would help calm his nerves at this very stressful moment.

He wasn't sure what he was doing here, waiting fifteen minutes too early for _her_ to show up. Jesse wouldn't have called her in normal circumstances, but in a moment of weakness he had dug up her number from Shelby's phone and rung her number before he could convince himself not to.

Her voice had been soft. It had an instantly soothing effect on Jesse and for a moment, he had forgotten why he had called her. He stumbled his way throughout the call, before finally asking her to meet him in the cafe nearby. He had heard the uncertainty in her voice, but yet she still agreed to come and meet him.

Jesse picked at the insulation cover of his coffee cup and started shredding it to keep his fingers distracted. It had been another difficult morning, and logically, Jesse knew he was doing the right thing by reaching out for help. But ever since the accident, Jesse had lacked the self-confidence that made him _Jesse St. James_ and he doubted every decision he made.

The door opened and the sunlight filled the room as she walked in. Jesse would have thought this to be a terrible cliché had he not felt like doubling over the moment he laid eyes on her. It felt like a sucker punch to the gut. She was beautiful definitely, there was no denying that. But looking at her, Jesse's thoughts leaned more towards comparing her beauty with another special someone.

Her eyes met his across the room. He should have waved, but his limbs suddenly felt stiff. He stood and stared as she tentatively made her way over to his table, her hands tightly gripping her bag.

"Jesse."

"Quinn." He suddenly felt foolish. He had asked her to come because he needed her help, and now his unresponsiveness was making her uneasy. "Thank you for coming, I really appreciate you coming down here and meeting me at such short notice."

"Not a problem," she said, slipping off her handbag and placing it on her lap as she sat down. "Is everything alright?"

Jesse barked out a hollow laugh. The question, while obvious, took him completely off guard and was so difficult to respond to in so many coherent words. He shook his head slightly, all the while staring into his cup of coffee. "No, everything is not alright." Jesse opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He closed it and opened it again. "I'm not really sure where I should begin," he said nervously as he ran a hand through his curly locks.

Quinn smiled tentatively. "Maybe you should try the beginning."

His lips twitched and then he took a deep breath. "Well, the love of my life has just recently passed away and left me." Jesse's throat closed up as he realized what he had just said. He hadn't planned on opening with that. But what other way was there of saying it?

Quinn's eyes pool with sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?" Her hand instinctively reached out across the table to meet his and give it a gentle squeeze.

With his eyes shut tight, he says, "There was a car accident. She was driving home from the grocery and the roads were a bit slippery. She swerved suddenly, the police think that she had been trying to avoid something in the middle of the road, perhaps a stray animal. The car went off-road and hit a big tree, they say that she died on impact."

"That's awful, it was so unexpected."

"It was. It is, really. It's been hard on us."

"I'm so sorry," she repeated softly. Jesse eyed Quinn, watching her and wondering what thoughts were running through her head after what he had just told her. He could see she had questions running through her mind, and he had a feeling she was just being too polite to ask.

"Is- is she the same woman you were seeing the last time we met?" Quinn asked curiously.

Jesse nodded. "We've been together a couple of years now. And while I've known her most of my life, though it still doesn't feel like we had enough time," he said, unable to conceal the bitter tone to his voice.

"There's never enough time when it comes to the ones we love."

"We didn't have a perfect relationship, but we were partners and we worked on it together. That's what I loved best about us." He looked up at her with a faint smile. "We had argued that night I ran into you."

"Oh? What about?"

"She had some tough decisions she needed to make about our family and I was giving her the space I thought she needed." Jesse grimaced guiltily. "She thought I was leaving her, but I thought I shouldn't have had a say in the discussion. But I was wrong."

"Jesse St. James... wrong?" Quinn teased lightly.

Jesse smirked. "Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Maybe for you," she said smirking right back at him.

Jesse appreciated Quinn's ability to keep the conversation light while still managing to listen to him. He knew he was rambling a bit, something he never used to do before, but he felt that Quinn understood that he needed to go off tangent a bit before getting to the point. Based on all that he had heard from Rachel, Quinn didn't used to be a patient person. Then again, she had been dating Finn Hudson at the time, and it was close to impossible to have any patience with him at all.

"Before she passed away, She- she left me with the greatest gift she's ever given me. She gave me a family, our family."

Quinn was silent for a bit as she processed this, probably wondering where he was getting at. "She left you, but at the same time, she made sure you wouldn't be alone."

Jesse nodded. "We have a little girl. Well, she had her – she adopted her before we got together and now I've adopted her as well."

Quinn smiled tentatively in disbelief. "You're a dad, Jesse."

At that thought, Jesse's smile bloomed, his melancholy temporarily forgotten. "I'm a dad."

"It's terrible that she had to go, but I'm glad that you're not alone in your grief. That you have someone to love who understands just how much you loved… your partner. How old is your little one?"

"My little princess is six years old," he said with pride evident in his voice. "She talks my ears off and loves being the center of attention – always ready to put on a show."

"With your influence, of course."

"Of course," he grins. "I may have only adopted her, but personality-wise, she's my daughter through and through. She's terribly spoiled but that's just because I love her so."

Quinn chuckles. "She sounds lovely, Jesse. I hope to get the chance to meet her one day."

All of a sudden, everything stops being funny as he realizes she's just directed the conversation where he needed. By the expression on her face, Jesse sees that even Quinn realizes something has shifted in his demeanor. He has to tell her. Jesse takes a deep breath.

"Actually, now that you've mentioned it, that's why I've asked you here today, Quinn. I need your assistance, and this is going to sound completely random and out of the blue and maybe even a little crazy and I completely understand if you decide not to help me out here."

She bit her lip. "What is it?"

Jesse takes a deep breath. "The last time we met, at that bar, you spoke to me about how much you cared about your baby Beth. You didn't say it in so many words, but I got the impression that you'd do anything for her and that maybe you'd like to be in her life but respected Shelby enough to wait for an invitation in. Is that right or was I just imagining it?"

A frown settles on Quinn's face and a panic fills Jesse. Did he say the wrong thing? Maybe it was too soon? What was the right way to even bring this up?

"Are you asking me to help you take care of your six year old because you think it may help me replace the hole that Beth has left in my own life?"

"No!" Jesse exclaims, exhaling loudly. "Umm, not quite?"

Her frown deepens. "What part about that wasn't quite right?"

"The part about you replacing Beth?"

Quinn is quiet for a long time, but Jesse can see it in her eyes as she slowly starts to understand what he was trying to say in so many words despite him failing so badly to get them out right.

"So your daughter is…"

Jesse nods. "My little princess is Beth. Your Beth."

Quinn's eyes water slightly as her lower lip begins to tremble. "Beth," she whispers.

This time it was Jesse's turn to reach out and give Quinn's hand a squeeze across the table as she lets everything sink in.

She looks up at him with an upset look, "So Shelby…?"

His shoulders collapse and his eyes instantly grow sad. "Shelby's gone, Quinn. She passed away two weeks ago. I'm Beth's legal guardian now."

"I'm so sorry, Jesse. I knew you and Shelby were close, I guess I didn't realize just how close."

"Shelby… she wasn't just my glee club coach. She was so much more than that and I love—I loved her. She was my life partner. We had been preparing the adoption papers for Beth so that we could be a real family together." He took a sip of what was now cold coffee. "The papers had just come in last month. Had it come in after Shelby had passed, you would have been Beth's legal guardian."

"Is that why you've reached out to me," Quinn asked curiously.

"Partly. I love Beth but I'm struggling with her right now. She needs a female figure in her life and I figured you were the best option considering she was yours first. Also, I know how much you love her, you said as much the last time we met."

Quinn nodded. "How is she coping?"

His eyes met hers and Quinn could practically feel his sadness. "Beth, she loves me as any little girl would love their daddy. When Shelby was around, I never had any problems with her. She's a perfect angel. Now, there are days when I have to pull her out of bed, kicking and screaming for her mommy." He buried his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do."

Long moments of silence passed. When Jesse looked up, he saw Quinn lost in thought. He looked her hand, the one that was gripping her bag. At first he thought it had been moving, perhaps in a soothing manner. Upon careful examination, he realized that her finger was unconsciously repeatedly drawing the letter "B." Hope began to grow inside of him, but he didn't want to push her into doing anything she wasn't ready to do.

"Would you like to meet her?"

Quinn's eyes met his, but she didn't say anything for awhile. Her eyes, they did not look stricken or trapped, he thought to himself. He saw a bit of hesitation, but more of concern and contemplation. Jesse felt her eyes look deep into his own in assessment.

"No pressure, really. I have to pick her up from school in a few minutes, it's a short walk from here. You can come and meet her. If you're not comfortable, you can just leave, we don't even have to tell Beth who you are." Jesse felt a lump in his throat as he said those words. He wanted to give Quinn the option out, he didn't want to trap her into this, nor did he want her to feel that way. But the more he had given any thought to this, the more it clicked into his brain. It just felt right. He loved Beth so much, and he just knew that Quinn would love her too.

Finally, a tentative smile grew on Quinn's face. "I'd love to meet her. And you can introduce me to her as Quinn, I don't know how ready I am to be involved in her life, but I would like her to know me."

Jesse let out a huge sigh—he didn't realize he had been holding his breath—and smiled. "Great, that's perfect. Umm, we should go now. We can walk over there and I can tell you some stuff about her. Just so that you know. Beth's six years summarized in ten minutes. Just the highlights really, bullet pointed even," Jesse rambled, as he helped Quinn out of her chair.

Quinn giggled. "I'm not really sure who is more nervous about this meeting, you or me."

She had a beautiful laugh. Jesse's smile widened. "My apologies, I do tend to go on when I'm nervous."

"I get quiet when I get nervous," she admitted. "So I think together we'll be fine."

He liked the sound of that. Together. As they exited the coffee shop, with Jesse leading the way to the school, he talked about Beth—her likes and dislikes and funny stories about how he had come to discover each of them. He could see Quinn visibly relaxing, so Jesse knew he had picked the right strategy.

As they walked, he noticed how Quinn walked faster to keep in pace with him, while Shelby's strides had always matched his. But it interested Jesse how it didn't seem to faze Quinn to walk faster in order to match his pace, she seemed quite comfortable with the pace despite taking an extra step for every three steps that Jesse would take.

Before they knew it, they had arrived at the school just in time to hear the final bell ring. As students began to pour out of the school, Jesse glanced at Quinn and watched as she scanned the kids, looking out for Beth despite not knowing what she would look like today. His first instinct was to grab her hand and squeeze it. But Jesse thought better and shoved his hands down his jean pockets instead as he continued to watch her.

This was a pretty big moment for her, he realized. She was going to meet her daughter for the first time in six years, and she had less than an hour's advance notice. Jesse thought it was pretty brave of Quinn to do so, and deep inside of him, he knew he had done the right thing by inviting Quinn back into Beth's life. Most people would have cowered, he thought to himself, but Quinn was a strong woman, and she was definitely a role model he wanted in his daughter's life.

A small gasp came out of Quinn and she brought a hand to her mouth. "Is that—is that her?"

Jesse's gaze drifted to the direction Quinn had been looking in and his smile grew wide as his eyes met Beth's. "Yeah, that's her. That's Beth." He lifted his right hand to wave at her.

Beth squealed in delight as she rushed across the playground and jumped into his waiting arms. "Hi Daddy, I missed you today!"

His arms wrapped tightly around his daughter as he hugged her and carried her up. "Not as much as I missed you, Princess." Thank god it was a good day, after this morning he wasn't sure but kids had moods that swung as wide and frequently as New Directions song choices. It could go from good to bad in a heartbeat, and vice versa the next moment.

Beth was a conscientious little girl and had noticed Quinn standing and watching them quietly. She eyed the taller blonde long and carefully. After assessing her, Jesse saw Beth nod her head slightly, as if deeming Quinn worthy. "Hi, I'm Beth," she said to her confidently.

"Hi Beth," Quinn said softly. "I'm Quinn, it's very nice to meet you."

"Are you a friend of my daddy's?"

Quinn's eyes met his and Jesse could see her eyes dancing as she held a conversation with his—no their, he corrected himself—daughter. "Yes, I am," Quinn replied, returning her full attention back to Beth.

"You're pretty."

"Thank you, I think you're very pretty yourself. That's a beautiful dress you have on."

Beth looked down at her dress which was getting wrinkled at some of the sides where Jesse was carrying her. "Thanks, my daddy dressed me today. Sometimes, he has very good taste."

Jesse looked down at his daughter in mock horror. "Only sometimes?"

Beth rolled her eyes. "Get real, Daddy. You're a boy, boys aren't supposed to have good taste in girl's clothes."

Quinn laughed. "Is that so?"

The little girl nodded seriously. "That's what the boys in my class say when our teacher tries to teach us about being polite. They don't know what's pretty or not. So my teacher says to just say it's pretty all the time even if it's not."

"That sounds like a good rule to follow," Jesse says wryly. "I'm glad they've started teaching boys the basics they need to survive in life."

A grumbling sound came out of Beth's little tummy. She looked up at him with her sad little eyes. "Daddy, I'm hungry. Can we go home and eat now?"

"Of course, Princess. Let's get you home and fed right away." He turned to Quinn and hesitated, wondering if he should invite her to join them for dinner and if it might be too much for Quinn too soon. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and knew she was thinking the same thing. Fortunately, Beth saved them from further thought.

"Do you want to join us for dinner?" she asked politely.

"I'd like that, if that's okay with you?" Quinn asked, looking at him.

"Of course, I'm making my world famous macaroni and cheese."

Beth's nose wrinkled. "Again?"

"But you love my macaroni and cheese!"

"Not if you make it every night."

Jesse pouted slightly. "But that's what I make best."

Quinn's eyes danced and he could see she enjoyed the exchange between father and daughter but was trying not to laugh out loud. "I can put a few dishes together, depending on what you have in the kitchen. I'm told I'm not too shabby a chef."

"Perfect," Beth exclaimed. "You can teach my daddy how to cook."

Jesse glanced down at his daughter fondly as he mussed up her hair affectionately. He looked back up at his daughter's mother. "Thanks, Quinn," he said softly and simply. Words could not begin to express how grateful he was to her for everything starting from giving birth to this wonderful little girl in his arms to gamely being involved in her life from now on.

"Thank you, Jesse," she replied softly in return. Their eyes met for a long moment, each trying to convey just how much this moment meant for both of them as Beth began to discuss the highlights of her day. It was looking to be a great start.


End file.
